


Why The Fuck?

by writingkiwi



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Body Swap, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, comedey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingkiwi/pseuds/writingkiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon prompt: X-ray and Vav body swap. Only, Mogar is over at Vav's and why is he naked in bed with- no. NO! When did this happen?! Oh God, I can't unsee this shit, Vav!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why The Fuck?

**Author's Note:**

> as always comments are welcome

X-Ray feels panic spike through him as he wakes up. Something is wrong. He tries to sit up to assess the situation but a heavy weight stops him from moving. He tries to assess the situation with just his eyes. The first thing he notices is that he can see perfectly fine and he’s not wearing his glasses. The second thing he notices is that he’s not in his house, this is Vav’s apartment. The third thing he notices is that the heavy weight holding him down is an arm. But the most worrying thing he notices is that he is naked.

_Did I get laid last night? No, I was trying for a new high score on Tetris. Okay I’m in a stranger’s bed in a stranger’s house no need to panic._

“WHAT THE FUCK!” X-Ray covers his mouth with his hands. _That is not my voice. I don’t have a dumb British accent._

The person behind him startles and sits up. Once the arm holding him down is out of the way, X-Ray bolts across the room and presses himself against the far wall away from this stranger. He grabs a random pair of jeans off the floor and pulls them on quickly. As he sees the stranger he realises they’re not a stranger and he suddenly wishes he couldn’t see.

X-Ray slaps a hand over his eyes. “I wish I could unsee that. Why the fuck are you naked?”

Mogar sounds just as confused as him. “You look like Vav. But you are not him.”

X-Ray feels his heart stop momentarily.  He runs around the room looking for something that will show his reflection. The only reflective surface in the room is the diamond sword in the corner. As he runs up to the shiny blade he sees Vav’s face staring back at him in horror. X-Ray promptly faints.

**********

When he wakes up he sees himself and Mogar talking. He knows he should be worried about the fact that he’s not in his own body right now but something else is bothering him.

“Vav why the fuck did I wake up naked beside Mogar?”

Vav turns to look at him, and it’s still so weird seeing his own face talk to him.

“Uh well....we kind of-“

Mogar cuts him off. “He is my mate.”

X-Ray covers his ears with his hands. “Why the fuck? When the fuck? Fuck!”

Vav pulls his hands away from his ears. “We like each other, he’s not a bad guy X-Ray.”

X-Ray scoffs. “Well you’re biased”

Vav blushes and looks away. _Gross, these two bang. And I’ve now seen both of them naked. Why does this shit happen to me?_

“You’re paying for my therapy. I can’t unsee that shit.”

Vav rolls his eyes. “Yeah well I had to wake up to your mum telling me to do the chores. I cleaned your room for you!”

X-Ray sighs. “Can we just go and complain to Hilda about this now?”

*********

“Why can’t normal things happen to you guys?” Hilda pinches the bridge of her nose once they explain the situation.

“Can you fix it or not?” X-Ray taps his foot his arms crossed.

Hilda frowns. “Why the rush, it’s not like it’s that much of a problem for you two. You know each other and spend all day together anyway.”

X-Ray side eyes Vav and Mogar. “Why don’t you guys tell her why we can’t stay like this.”

Vav blushes and stares at the ceiling. Mogar shrugs nonchalantly. “I wish to mate with Vav. Vav does not look like Vav. It is a problem.”

Hilda’s eyes widen and then she loses it and bursts out laughing. She bends over resting her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. “This is priceless!”

She straightens up and the laughing has died down but there’s still a smile on her face and a glint her eye. “I’ve got something that may work.”

She  leads them to a room where there’s a giant machine with two small chambers on either side. Hilda leads the two heroes each to their separate chamber and seals them in. Once she activates the switch the machine starts whirring and beeping.

  _I hope I don’t die like this._ X-Ray squeezes his eyes shut and feels a weird tingling feeling through his whole body. When he opens his eyes he feels his glasses resting on his nose and hoots with joy.

“Yeah back to normal!”

He steps out of the chamber smiling and then immediately covers his eyes. He caught a quick glimpse of Mogar and Vav kissing. Hilda steps up beside hi and elbows his side lightly.

“So this is news to you too?”

X-Ray grumbles. “Yeah.”

“They’re kinds cute.”

X-Ray removes his hands from his eyes to stare at her with wide eyes. “What?!”

Hilda shrugs. “Look at them, tell me that’s not cute.”

X-Ray risks looking at them and sees Vav on his tip toes grinning and brushing his nose against Mogar’s. X-Ray’s surprised to see Mogar’s also smiling.

“Huh, I honestly thought he didn’t know how to smile.”

Hilda wraps an arm around his shoulder, and grins at him teasingly. “Now we just gotta find you someone.”

X-Ray’s face heats up and he crosses his arms. “I’m an independent man who don’t need a lover.”

Hilda laughs and pats his shoulder condescendingly. “Whatever you say dude.”

 


End file.
